Rose Bud
by alphawolf0226
Summary: Things are changing at Duel Academy, and feelings for classmates change as well. What happens when feelings for his enemy are suddenly forced upon Jaden? And when a secret about Chazz's family is revealed, tensions start running high. CJ ZB AS
1. Strange Feelings

Hi guys! Alphawolf agian. I finally got this new story up, and I'm really happy that I did. This chapter is slightly strange, if you ask my opinion, and I'm not to happy with the way it turned out. But you might like it, of course I'm never really happy with the way my stories turn out. Oh well, here is the beginning to my new story: Rose Bud.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way shape or form.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny morning. The students at the Duel Academy were all heading to class. Well, all except two of them. 

"AAHHHH!" screamed one of the two, as he was running over the hill from the Slifer Red dorms. "Hurry up Jaden, or we'll be late for class!" He yelled at his companion, who was trudging up the hill, taking his time.

"Calm down, Syrus. We're always for class these days. Besides as long as we don't run into _'him'_ I'd sleep late any day," Jaden said. By _'him'_ Jaden had meant Chazz Princeton., on of Obelisk Blue's star duelists., also Jaden's hated enemy.

As the two came over the hill they were right at the door to the building in which their class was being held. They entered through the door, and hurried through the halls to get to their class. When their classroom door came into view, Jaden saw that someone he really wasn't hoping to run into.

"Oh no," Jaden said as he came to a stop just a few feet away from the person leaning against the wall next to the classroom door.

The person had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest, and he was none other than...Chazz Princeton.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slifer Slackers," he said as he opened his eyes to stare at them.

"What do you want, Chazz," Jaden asked, glaring at the other boy. Syrus was cowering behind Jaden, he didn't want to get killed by Chazz.

"I don't want anything, Slifer Slacker," he said, with pure hatred in his voice. "But…" he said with a sly grin on his face, " you do know that you're late for class."

"Yeah we know," Jaden said, with a grin on his face, "and so are you."

Chazz started to chuckle, which turned into loud laughter. Jaden had a completely clueless look on his face.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"You are, slacker," Chazz said. "Because, unlike you, I have permission to be out here."

"What! Permission!" Syrus yelled.

"Yep. Oh and you better hurry or else the professor will punish you for being late."

"I doubt that, Chazz," Jaden said. "The professor is the Slifer dorm teacher, he likes us."

"Oh, you mean you didn't know?" Chazz asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Know, know what?" Jaden asked, once again being completely clueless.

"Dr.Crowler's teaching this class today," Chazz said, another sly grin on his face.

"WHAT!" Jaden and Syrus yelled together. They then ran into the classroom as fast as they could.

They were punished, of course. They had two detentions of cleaning the dueling arenas. Jaden was just lucky that Dr.Crowler didn't expel him. But, little did Jaden know, that Dr.Crowler had an even worse plan for Jaden. One that would take quite awhile to actually be put into action, but Dr.Crowler could wait.

>  
The next day was a day off for all the students, so Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion, all went down to the beach for a swim. They all got in their swimming trunks and jumped in the water. They were all splashing each other and just having fun until……

"GREAT! Just great!" a voice said from the beach. The four turned to see who had spoken. They saw Chazz and his cronies standing on the shore. "Seems like _'our'_ spot has been found by a bunch of Slifers, and a Ra," said one of Cazz's cronies, Marc. (A/N: I didn't know the actual names of Chazz's cronies so these names I just made up.)

"Who cares, they're still lower than us," said the other crony, James.

Chazz and his cronies were all dressed in their swim trunks with towels over one arm.

Jaden was standing in waist-deep water, staring at Cazz. But he wasn't glaring at him, he was just looking at Chazz blankly, but his eyes held a different message. Neither he nor Chazz had spoken yet, and Jaden had some weird thoughts going through his head.

'_Man Chazz looks hot without a shirt on. Whoa, wait, did I just call Chazz _hot_? What the hell is wrong with me ?'_ he thought, _'And yet…I can't stop staring. And I can't get some _really_ disturbing images of him out of my head! I am not gay! I' m straight! I like girls! Darn it, I can't take my eyes of him!' _ Indeed, his body seemed to be betraying his mind. His eyes now held a certain note of lust.

No one noticed, except for Chazz, who was staring at Jaden. He saw that hint of lust, and he saw that Jaden was checking out his rock hard abs, and slender, yet firm, torso. This just made him smirk.

During this time Chumley, Syrus, Bastion, Marc, and James were arguing over who knows what.

"Hey guys," Chazz told them, "why don't you go down that way a little to swim." Chazz pointed to his right. "The water's better down there."

"But Chazz," protested Marc.

"GO!" Chazz said in a demanding voice. Marc and James obediently did as they were told.

"Sounds like a good idea, why don't we do the same, guys," Bastion said; He had seen the looks that Jaden and Chazz were exchanging, and thought that they better go.

Bastion wasn't a homophobe, in fact he himself was gay. He had figured that out a couple of months ago, but hadn't told anyone.

"But Bastion," argued Syrus.

"Why don't you listen to him, Syrus?" said a new voice. Syrus, Bastion, Chumley and Chazz all turned to see who had spoken, Jaden still had his eyes glued to Chazz, and was completely oblivious to everything going on around him.

When Bastion saw who it was that had spoken, his eyes went wide. It was Zane Truesdale, Syrus' older brother, and Bastion's secret crush. Zane was in his regular school clothes, it didn't look like he came for a swim.

"What are you doing here Zane?" Syrus asked.

"We came for a swim," said Alexis as she came out from behind Zane.

"Alexis!" Syrus said a bit surprised.

"Come on Syrus, let's go for a swim down here!" Alexis said as she ran off down the beach, to where Marc and James were. Syrus the followed, with Chumley trailing behind.

Now only Chazz, Jaden, Bastion, and Zane remained. But something weird was going on between those four. Chazz and Jaden were staring at each other, and Zane and Bastion were staring at each other. Neither pair gave any sign that they were going to move.

Zane was the one who broke the silence. "Hey Bastion, can I talk to you alone for a sec.?

Bastion was a little shocked that his secret crush wanted to talk to him. "Uh, um… sure," he said as he got out of the water, grabbed his towel, and walked away with Zane.

That left Jaden and Chazz all alone. They hadn't paid any attention to the other two. Jaden was still arguing with himself about what he was thinking, and it showed in his dark brown eyes.

Chazz smirked and said, "Like what you see?" He spread his arms out to either side, showing off his body to Jaden.

That snapped Jaden out of his thoughts. He blushed profusely, and turned around so as to hide said blush from Chazz. "Wh…what are you talking about Chazz?" He asked as calmly as he could, which was fairly difficult, he was trying to get all of the nasty thoughts out of his head.

"You know what I mean," Chazz responded with no anger or coldness in his voice, but something else….kindness……caring….. or could it be…..

Before Jaden could finish his train of thought, someone had grabbed his shoulders and had turned him around. He was startled to see that it was Chazz who had sneaked up on him, and he was even more startled to see how close their faces were. He could feel Chazz's breath on his skin, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Chazz….." he tailed off, because he was lost in the depths of Chazz's shining sapphire eyes. (A/N: I honestly don't know what color Chazz's eyes are, but if you do please let me know.) His eyes held a mixture of emotions: sadness, hurt, anger, betrayal; emotions that clearly confused Jaden, because he doubted that all of those emotions were because of him.

Before he knew it, Chazz was leaning forward, slowly, inch by inch, he was closing in. Jadens lips brushed Chazz's in the slightest way, but that slight touch sent shivers down his spine, and sent messages to a certain body part he knew would cause trouble.

Suddenly his lips were firmly against Chazz's, in a kiss both sweet and passionate. For a brief moment Jaden returned the kiss, enjoying it, until he remembered who it was he was kissing. He then quickly pushed Chazz away only to find that Chazz had his arms around his waist. This scared Jaden, unsure of what Chazz's true intentions were.

"Chazz… let me go," he told the other teen.

Chazz smirked, and let him go. When he was free, Jaden was confused, angry, and little scared. He stared at Chazz for a moment, before running off to grab his towel, and head back to his dorm.

Chazz's eyes followed him, and after he was gone, Chazz also got his things and headed to his room. He would leave Jaden alone with his thoughts and feelings for awhile. But Jaden couldn't deny his feelings forever, after all, Chazz had seen the lust in his eyes, as well as the way he had reacted to the first kiss.

'_I don't care how long I have to wait for you Jaden, but I'll wait forever if I have to.'

* * *

_

Okay, so did you like it? I had been a little concerned that it had moved to fast, do you think it did? Anyway please review to let me know how I did. If you want to put in suggestions for future chapters, be my guest. And all flames will be completely ignored. Either that or fed to my dog(joking! partially.)_  
_Any way I'm also really happy because I have a new account on Just check out the link on my homepage!  
CYA!

alphawolf


	2. Confessions pt1

Hello People! alphawolf again! I finally got this chapter posted, and let me tell you the ending was not how it was supposed to be. I wanted it to go one way, but the story wanted to go another, completely different, way. Oh,well I still like the way it turned out. And as a little side note to Isabella Rossellini: I think I know what you thought was going to happen, and it's similar...yet completely different, if you get what I mean, I hope you do. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2 of Rose Bud: _**Confessions pt.1**_

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Because if I did I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions.

* * *

The morning after the little run-in at the beach, Bastion was sitting up in his bed, pondering over whether or not what had happened the other day was a dream, or had it actually happened……. 

**_Flashback_**

Zane led Bastion to a clearing in the woods, a couple of minutes from the beah where they had left the star-struck Jaden with one of his greatest rivals. Bastion knew that it was okay to leave the two, because from the looks Chazz was giving Jaden, Bastion knew that things were going to change between the two, and hopefully for the better.

_Bastion knew the Jaden needed someone to love him, needed someone to be there for him through the hardships. And if things with Dr. Crowler got any worse, than they already were, Jaden might even be in grave danger. So he needed someone to protect him, and Bastion had a feeling, that that someone was Chazz. Sure it might take some time for them to go from enemy, to friend, to lover (or something like that). But Bastion felt that it would all be worth it in the end._

_He smiled as he thought about how cute they would be together, when a chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Zane standing a couple of feet away. Zane's laugh wasn't stiff, or anything, like it was forced or disgusted. No, this laugh came from deep down. Even though it was small, it was a laugh all the same._

_Zane stopped chuckling and looked at him. "So you saw the looks too, huh?" he asked. Bastion was confused, and Zane seemed to notice. "The looks that Chazz and Jaden were giving each other."_

"_Oh, yeah," Bastion said, a little ashamed and embarrassed, that he, the smartest duelist in his class, hadn't known what something meant, and in front of his blue haired crush, no less. A light blush came across his cheeks._

"_It's okay, I'm not a homophobe," Zane said, taking Bastion's blush the wrong way._

"_No…I…I didn't think you were… I… I mean… well, I thought you might've been…but," Bastion just ranted on and on. Completely losing his calm composure, while Zane just stood there, looking at him, studying him._

_It's funny how people we love can be able to do that to us. I mean, just one look and they can send us to pieces then another look and they send those pieces flying after them. It's kind of like wind and…the leaves in the fall. The wind will blow and the leaves will follow, wherever the wind takes them. So, in a way it's kind of like them bending us whichever way, to be just like they like it…perfect. And to some people, perfect is just too much for the ones that love them. So…the people that love them then leave and they're all alone. To others, they just bend their followers the way that they want them, and then just leave them for someone else, as if playing a game. But… sometimes… that's exactly what they're doing. Anyway…_

_Zane was studying the way Bastion's cheeks turned a crimson red when he was embarrassed, the way he was fidgeting as he stuttered, but what caught Zane's attention the most was how Bastion's grey eyes seemed to shine, no matter how embarrassed he got. Those luscious grey eyes that, Zane thought, were Bastion's best features._

_Zane sometimes caught himself staring into those grey wonders, not even realizing he was doing it, until Bastion saw him staring. Which is exactly what happened now._

"_Uh…Zane, what are you doing?" Bastion asked._

_Zane snapped out of his, somewhat, perverted thoughts. "Huh, what?"_

"_Just now, you were…staring…at me," the Ra student said, slightly embarrassed. He blushed even more._

' He's cute when he blushes_' Zane thought._

"_Zane?" the Ra asked wanting to know something that was on his mind. "You didn't pull me away from the others, just because of what was happening, did you?"_

"_No, I didn't," Zane admitted. "I actually wanted to talk to you…about…us."_

"_US?" Bastion asked, clearly confused._

"_Yes, us," Zane continued, "I admit that I have…realized some things about myself when I started coming to Duel Academy. Things, I didn't even think could be true about me. And…I didn't think they were true. They were right there, and I knew they were, but I ignored them._

"_But then…when you came to Duel Academy, I couldn't deny it any longer. I knew that if I kept denying it, someday it would come back and hit me full force. That I would be…wishing…and hoping…and praying to go back in time and fix my mistake!" Zane was looking at the ground, fists clenched tightly at his sides, but the Ra knew he was crying. He was trying hard to hide it, but Zane obviously had kept this locked up inside for a long time, and obviously couldn't take the strain any longer._

_Bastion was shocked by what Zane was saying, and he didn't know exactly what to say. "Zane…" he began as he slowly approached the older duelist._

_Bur Zane continued, as if he hadn't heard Bastion, "But then, things in Obelisk Blue started to change as well. Chazz and I are good friends, and when you, Jaden, Syrus, and the other new students arrived, I wasn't the only one with a crush._

"_Chazz actually came to my room, in the middle of the night, about two months after you guys arrived. He came to my room because he couldn't take the strain any longer, he had to confide in someone. He told me all about his secret love for Jaden. He told me that he couldn't get Jaden out of his head, couldn't do anything without thinking of Jaden. He admitted more things than I wanted to here. It sounded like he had a little bit of an obsession over Jaden, similar to my slight obsession over you. Chazz even admitted that the only reason he was mean to him, was to hide his true feelings from Jaden. Chazz didn't want him to know, so he covered up his feelings, so that _no one_ would know._

"_For as long as I've known Chazz, I've never known him to break like that. _Never_, to _anyone_, but that one night…he broke right in front of me. Sure it helped him get it off his chest, but it actually made me worse._

"_It made me see that if I didn't do anything, that I too would break, just like Chazz did." Zane had stopped crying while he had been talking about Chazz, and now he had his tough-guy mask, to hide any and all emotion. That mask scared Bastion, scared him enough to actually back away from his position in front of Zane._

"_Zane…what are you saying?" Bastion asked attentively._

"_I'm gay Bastion. I'm _friggin_…gay," Zane said, he was in a bad mood right now. "And when you came you made it worse." Zane was now glowering at Bastion, and Bastion was scared that he was going to attack him, or something, but Zane didn't move. Zane seemed to have enough sense not to strike Bastion, no matter how angry he got. Instead he clenched his fists tighter, his nails digging in to the skin of his palm, blood slightly dripping down his hand, but he didn't flinch. "When you came I fell in love with you, die-hearted in live with you. And you know what? It scared me, scared the shit outta me. I was scared that you would hate me, scared that you would…well…reject me."_

_Zane seemed to be furious with Bastion, seemed to be blaming everything on him, but against his better judgment, Zane still didn't attack Bastion. Which confused Bastion even more, he knew that Zane really wanted to just hit him and let it all out no him, and frankly, Bastion wouldn't have blamed Zane if he had hit him. He would have just taken it not caring at all. Several tears leaked down his face but he didn't notice. He was going to say something, but decided against it, wanting to hear Zane's story._

"_It was torture," Zane went on, "I wanted to tell you, wanted to be kind to you, in hopes that you would come to like me. But instead, I was mean to you. I was mean to you my brother, and Jaden. I didn't mean to, it just came out like that. And you just took it, Like it was nothing." Bastion could now see some tears leaking out of Zane's own eyes, but there was no trace of it in his voice as he spoke. "And when Chazz admitted all of that stuff to me, I realized…that that was why I I treated you so terribly, I was scared that you would find out. And…I was also hoping to deny those feelings, to get rid of them. But that just caused even more pain. And I couldn't take it anymore…"_

"_Zane…" Bastion said, as he slowly approached Zane again, trying to be as strong as him and hide the fact that he was crying, and that he just wanted to break down and cry, right then and there. "What did you do?" Fear was evident in his voice. He wasn't scared of Zane, oh no…he was scared of what Zane had done._

"_You wanna know what I did, Bastion?" Zane asked. "I tried to kill myself."

* * *

_

_ -sniff- _That was so... I don't know...cool? _-sniff-_ Well what ever it was it made me cry. _-sniff-_ A lot...(get's all happy and cheery again)... I LOVED IT! Did the ending surprise you because it definetly surprised me! Other authors know what I'm talking about when I say that the story and the characters can take you in a completely different direction than the one you intended, and that is certainly what ahppened here! And I give out a big thank you to all who reviewed so far! Eight reviews! Man, my last story only got...(counts reviews in head)... two! So I am really happy that this story made a bigger impression than the last (hugs and kisses to all).  
Anyway enough rambling, Please review, and if you flame you will either be:  
1) Ignored  
or 2) The flame will be put into my desire to write the next chapter.

So, that's it! Love ya all!

Alphawolf  
P.S. if anyone can tell me how to get those little symbol things to stay in the document, to create scene changes and such, please tell me.


	3. Confessions pt2

Hey peoples! I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out. I had some trouble with inspiration. But everyone (Including me) should be thanking_ Blue wolf K9_, because without her this might not have been posted for a while. You see she's one of my good friends, she's also on my soccer team, as well as in my homeroom. And she wouldn't stop bugging me about writing this! So to make her quit bugging me HERE IT IS! I actually just finished writing this yesterday, so I hope you all enjoy chapter three: **_Confessions pt.2_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I now own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I over ran the people who used to own it! _**Looks at the real owners who are very scary looking right now** _Ummm…ok so I don't own it. But don't sue me for wishing! Shesh… a girl can dream can't she! Oh well.

* * *

Present

Looking back on it now, Bastion realized that it was his fault that Zane had tried to commit suicide. He had been the one to give the obelisk all that pain and suffering. But he remembered that that was exactly what he had thought in the first place. That maybe if he hadn't existed or hadn't come to Duel Academy… would Zane still have tried to commit suicide?

_**Flashback**_

_Bastion stood there, dumbstruck, at what Zane had just admitted. He just couldn't believe it… _THE _Zane, _THE_ best duelist at Duel Academy, _THE_ most popular guy in school, and, in Bastion's eyes, _THE_ most perfect person on the planet… had tired to commit suicide._

_At first he was shocked beyond belief, but then… he was overwhelmed with feelings of concern, and confusement. Questions filled his head: 'how did he try to commit suicide? What, or who, stopped him? How long ago did it happen?' And …the question that Bastion was really scared to Hear about: 'How close had he come to dying?'_

_Bastion shook his head in disbelievement, trying to fully understand what the Obelisk had just said. And to try to lower his confusement he asked, or more like stuttered, the only question he could comprehend at the moment. "Wh…why, Zane?"_

_The obelisk stared at Bastion, his mask hiding his emotions, and his cold voice was easily heard when he spoke. "You know why, Bastion. You don't need to ask."_

"_But," Bastion said, taking slow, cautious steps up to Zane until they were a foot apart, "How did you-" he couldn't finish. But Zane knew what the Ra meant._

_Zane's mask began to fall, a look of sorrow and regret replacing it. He lifted his right arm, and right away the Ra could see a scar under the obelisk's shirtsleeve. He began to raise his own hand to inspect the scars, but stopped, unsure if Zane would allow him to touch. He looked up at Zane, and the obelisk nodded his head in response._

_Bastion's hands then moved up to Zane's wrist. His left hand held the obelisk's wrist, while his right pushed the blue and white sleeve up to his elbow, revealing three scars, one of which was longer than the other two._

_Bastion gaped at what Zane had done. He didn't want to believe, but the evidence was right in front of him. While his left hand still held Zane's wrist, his right hand began to gently go over the three scars. His fingers were gliding over the soft, smooth surface of the scars. Bastion could tell that the scars had just healed completely, with the new layer of skin. As his fingers trailed over the marks, the Ra both felt and saw Zane shudder slightly._

_Bastion looked up at the obelisk. "Zane…" he trailed off, unable to think of what to say, he had tears trailing down his cheeks, and he was close to bawling._

"_You'll find the same on my other wrist," the blue-haired obelisk said, closing his eyes and turning his head away in shame._

_He could feel Bastion drop his arm, and the obelisk thought that the Ra would run, but instead, he was pleasantly surprised when Bastion hugged him, fiercely. Slowly and cautiously Zane put his arms around Bastion's waist, and hugged him back. He buried his nose in the Ra's hair and breathed in deeply the scent of lilacs. Zane knew Bastion was crying, his tears were, somewhat, soaking through Zane's shirt. But Zane didn't care, in fact, he too started to cry, just not sob like Bastion was._

"_I'm sorry," He heard, slightly muffled by his shirt._

"_For what?" he asked._

_Bastion took a step back, not out of Zane's embrace, but enough to look him in the eyes. "I feel like it's my fault that you did that to yourself," Bastion admitted. "You were right, if it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have gone through all that pain and heartache." Bastion sniffled and wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve._

"_No, don't say that," the obelisk said. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault I didn't tell anyone, it's my own fault. It was my choice, all of it."_

_Bastion looked up at him and gave him a teary smile. He gave one in return, before leaning down to capture Bastion's mouth with his own. It was a sweet kiss that surprised Bastion at first. But after a while he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck. Zane took this as a sign, and flicked his tongue along the Ra's lower lip. Bastion gave a slight moan, and then opened his mouth to grant Zane entrance. Zane took the chance and his tongue explored Bastion's hot cavern. Bastion's tongue met his for a battle of dominance, but Zane won. The kiss went on for about a minute, before Zane pulled away, a thing called oxygen desperately needed. They both were out of breath and were trying to catch their breath, and get their hormones under control, this wasn't the time or the place._

_When they were calm Zane was the first to speak. "Come hear," he said, taking the Ra's hand and leading him over to a nearby oak tree. Zane sat down, his back against the trunk, then he pulled Bastion down into his lap._

_Bastion's shoulder was against the obelisk's chest, his head resting on the blue-clad shoulder. Zane wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and they stayed like that, cuddling, for about ten minutes. Before Bastion spoke up._

"_Zane?"_

"_Hmm?" Zane's nose was once again buried in the Ra's hair._

"_Tell me what happened…from the beginning._

_Zane looked down into Bastion's grey wonders. "Bastion…I'm not so sure-"_

"_Please Zane," Bastion cut him off, pleading, "I want to know."_

_Zane sighed, "Alright… I'll tell you…"

* * *

_

So, you like? Please say you like? Most of this was kinda forced out because, like I said earlier, I didn't have very good inspiration. But if you all could give a big thank you, and a big glomp if possible, to_ Blue Wolf K9 _I would greatly appreciate it, and so would she. She is going to be a big (and annoying) help for future stories and chapters to come. And just to let you all know... I am making TWO sequels to this, so it will become a trilogy. But don't worry I have a long, twisted plot line for this story, so this one will take a while. But please, my faithful reviewers do not give up on me yet!

Now everyone have a nice Presidents day, and please review!


	4. Suicide

-1Hello All! I am sorry that it's been awhile, but I'm back! After a very long and tiring day of too much homework, and a teacher that was yelling at me. But my family just got a new computer and it's up and running smoothly. But now the internets not working on the new computer. Why does it seem that something is always wrong with the computers that I use? Anyway thanks to all who reviewed! 46 reviews for 3 chapters, that's awesome! Keep it up and you all will be rewarded, in some way. Oh in this chapter there is a flash back inside a flash back. It starts off where the last chapter left off, then it goes to another flashback, then it goes back to the previous flashback, then it goes back to normal time, so try and stay with me here. Well that's it so sit back relax and enjoy **Rose Bud:** chapter 4 **"Suicide".

* * *

**

"Alright…I'll tell you," Zane said as he began to tell Bastion the story of his attempted suicide. "Do you remember, about two months ago… when I was out of school for…quite some time?"

"Remember?" Bastion asked, "How could I forget. I was scared that something really bad had happened to you, I was scared that you would never return. But I was glad when you did." He snuggled closer to the obelisk and in response the obelisk tightened his hold on the Ra.

"Well something did happen to me." Zane sighed again, remembering the events of that dreadful night. "It was late…maybe around midnight, when I attempted suicide…"

_**Flashback in a flashback**_

The moonlight cast a calming glow over the water surrounding Duel Academy. The stars flickered in the sky, and everything was calm, the students asleep, as if not knowing that blood would be spilled this night.

In the Obelisk boys' dorms all was quiet, but a figure hides in the shadows. When he sees that the coast is clear he runs again to another shadow. As he runs, something metal in his hands reflects the moonlight off it's edge. It's a knife.

The figure runs to his room and opens the door. His room is similar to that of the other obelisks. But he ignores his surroundings as he walks to the far wall, where shades covered the plexiglass door.

The figure throws back the shades and the let the moonlight spill into the room. The figure was then revealed to be none other than Zane (A/N: yeah I bet you really saw that coming). As Zane looked down at the knife in his hand he thought about why he was doing this in the first place.

'_Bastion Misawa"_ Zane had been depressed ever since Chazz had admitted his feelings for Jaden. _'Why hadn't I just told Chazz then and there. It would have taken a lot of pressure off of me. Then…maybe I wouldn't have resorted to this…' _Zane closed his eyes in self-disgust as he knelt before the door.

He held out his right wrist and took the knife in his left. He had stolen the knife from the kitchen, because he didn't know where else to get one. He put the cold metal edge of the knife against his skin and slowly slid it across his wrist, while pressing down fairly hard, as it cut into his vein.

He gasped and bit his lip at the pain, but he continued as the blood flowed freely from the wound. He did this two more times, before switching the knife to his now shaking and bloody right hand. He made the same three cuts and just watched as the blood, and his life, slowly slipped away.

He lay down on the floor as he became weaker and weaker. Just as his vision was going black, he heard the door to his room being slammed open.

"Zane!" he heard a cry, then he heard feet against the floor as he turned to see who it was.

Black hair and grey eyes appeared over him. "Chazz," he said in a weak voice.

"Hold on, stay with me here." Chazz ran off, probably to find the emergency first aid kit that was found in every room.

When he came back Zane was still awake, but was taking very shallow breaths. Chazz quickly wrapped all the cuts and put slight pressure on them to stop the bleeding.

"How…how did…you know…to come here?" Zane managed to get out. He was fighting to stay conscious, knowing that if he blacked out, he might never wake up again.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I saw you run to your room from the kitchens, and I had a feeling of what you were up to. So I quickly called a doctor and ran here as fast as I could."

"Chazz…I don't want…people to know…about this…"

"I know," Chazz said with a smirk, his focus on getting Zane's wounds to stop bleeding. "That's why I called one of my family's personal doctors. Now, aren't you glad my family is so stink'n rich?"

Zane gave a weak smile in return. "Yeah, I guess…now I am."

Chazz's smirk turned into a sad smile. "You did this because of _him_ didn't you?"

Zane looked away, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Zane. We both know I'm talking about Bastion." Zane looked at him confused, but before he could ask, Chazz replied, "I saw the looks you were giving him. They were similar to the looks I kept giving Jaden. You know if you had just told me you wouldn't have had to do this."

"I know…I was just…too scared to admit it…to myself."

"I was too, at first," Chazz said reassuringly. He was silent for a minute before asking, "Why do you love him?"

"I don't know…probably for the same reason…that you love Jaden." Zane was slowly losing consciousness, but he still hung onto the light of the moon.

Chazz smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

Then they heard a chopper outside. "They're here, and I finally got the bleeding to stop!" Chazz looked at Zane's face and saw he was close to going unconscious. "It's okay Zane, they're here. Now sleep. You'll live to see you're your Bastion again, I promise."

"Thank…you," Zane said before closing his eyes.

**End Flashback #2**

"So, I stayed under the watchful eye of Chazz and his doctor for a month before I returned to classes." Zane finished.

"Wow," Bastion said, in complete shock. "Chazz saved you…wait, his family's rich! How rich!"

"Uhhhh…" Zane looked really guilty all of a sudden. "Well, Chazz made me promise not to tell, but I promise that you'll find out in due time. Okay?"

"Okay," Bastion said pouting slightly.

Zane smiled before looking up at the sky. "Shit!"

"What?" Asked Bastion before realizing that it was dark out. "oops, guess we lost track of time."

"Ya think?" Zane smiled at the Ra. "Come on, let's go." They got up and then walked hand-in-hand back to Bastion's room, where Zane gave him a goodnight kiss and said good bye.

**End of Flashback**

**Present**

Bastion had just finished getting dressed, when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and there, leaning against the door frame, was Zane.

"Morning, baby," he smirked as he gave Bastion a morning kiss.

"_Zane!_ Don't call me that!" Bastion exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"What," Zane said, acting completely innocent. "Can't a guy give his boyfriend a nickname?"

"I don't…maybe…I'll think about it, alright?"

"Alright, alright I get it. Now, ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Bastion said as he walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Let's go."

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence Bastion spoke up, "hey, how do you think Jaden is this morning?"

"Don't know. We don't even know what happened yesterday after we left them," Zane replied. "The day holds many surprises."

That's all for now guys! Once again I greatly apologize for it being so late, I, quite frankly, blame my good for nothing teachers who just pile on the homework as if they don't even care that we have very busy personal lives. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Now please review, and be patient with me because the next one probably will not be out for a while, I haven't even finished writing it yet. PLEASE REVIEW! I am very happy with how many reviews this story has gotten, please continue with the good comments, and such!

**_Alphawolf_**


	5. Confrontation

Hello once again to all! Yes I am back after a long break. I hope that this chapter lives up to what you guys were hoping for. If this chapter seems kind of...empty, that's because I really didn't know what to do with it. It's kind of a filler chapter, which is what most of the upcoming chapters will be until I get to introduce my characters. After that, things will hopefully go a lot quicker and easier for me. Now there is a hinting to a new couple in here, that to me is fairly obvious, but lets see who can guess it correctly. Hm? Oh and please ignore any mistakes you may find, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. THANKS!

**CJCJCJCJCJCJCJ**

The students were all gathered around the door to the classroom, just like it was a normal day. But it wasn't just a normal day. For several of our students it was the first day of a new beginning...one of which...was not Jaden.

'_Damn you Chazz!' _He thought quite loudly to himself as he entered the building, Syrus and Chumley close behind. Jaden had been in a bad mood when the they had arrived back at the room, so they had left him alone, even though they were very curious as to what had happened to their friend and roommate. When they all had awoken, Jaden had still been in a bad mood. He was still in a bad mood at the current time, and Syrus and Chumley tried to keep their distance.

Apparently they weren't the only ones. As Jaden stormed through the hallway the other students quickly scrambled out of the way to let him pass.

As the door to their class came into sight, Jaden also saw the object and creator of his hatred coming from the other direction, flanked by James and Marc. Chazz had his usual _'get-away-from-me-or-I'll-kill-you' _look on his face. But when he saw Jaden, a sly grin appeared in it's place.

He and his _'cronies'_ stopped on their side of the door, while Jaden suddenly stopped on his side, Syrus and Chumley almost running into him.

Jaden was glaring at Chazz with so much hatred you'd think he could melt metal. But Chazz either didn't notice or didn't care. Syrus and Chumley kept looking from one boy to the other in complete confusion. They figured that this glare-fest had something to do with what had happened after they had left the two alone the other day. And they started to wonder what Chazz had done to make Jaden so angry.

The other students were just as confused as Jaden's buddies. But they were also scared, as well as interested, in what might happen between the two. So most of the students stayed to watch what would happen. Others, those with enough common sense to know better, either ran into the classroom, or stood right outside the door, so that if something did happen they were able to get away. A couple of the students looked as if they were gonna run and get a teacher, but looks from the other students stopped them.

No one dared to break the tension that had settled over the crowd. Jaden and Chazz wouldn't stop _staring_ at each other. James, Marc, Syrus and Chumley just stood there, and the other students just waited and watched.

The whole scene seemed to be put on pause. No one moved, no one blinked, some didn't even breathe, too scared that they would shatter the stillness that had settled over the hallway. But eventually someone had to break the glass, and that someone...was Chazz.

"Well, well, well," he started. "If it isn't little ol' Jaden. So, what brings you here today Jaden?"

"Class, Chazz, I thought even you know that," Jaden said, never lifting his glare.

Chazz chuckled. "I meant...what brings you here," he took a step closer to Jaden, "after what happened," step, "last night?" He took two more steps and was directly in front of the Slifer.

Syrus then had his full attention on Chazz. _'Last night? So it was Chazz that made Jaden so angry. But...what exactly happened?'_

"I thought," Chazz continued, completely unaware of the people around them (him and Jaden), "that you would be too scared to ever come back."

"Is that what you were trying to accomplish, Chazz?" Jaden asked. "Were you trying to scare me off?"

Chazz chuckled again. "No, not exactly."

"So then what were you trying to do?" Jaden was on his guard. What did Chazz want with him?

Chazz leaned closer to Jaden's ear and whispered, so that only Jaden could hear, "I was trying to have some fun. Teasing you like that was very amusing. Besides you looked so cute, so...vulnerable. I just wanted to fuck you so har-"Chazz fell into a pile on the floor five feet from Jaden, who had finally come out of his stupor long enough to realize what Chazz had said, before punching him in the face. Jaden's face was as a tomato.

"_You_ _jerk!_" He yelled as Chazz started to get up with the help of Marc and James. "How can you lie, so easily, about something so serious?"

"What if I'm telling the truth?" Chazz asked smugly.

"Don't lie, Chazz, I know it's not true."

"How do you know it's not?"

"Because I know you!"

"You don't know _me_!" Chazz said, fuming.

"Course I do," Jaden said, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to keep a level head. "You're a selfish, arrogant, stuck-up, son of a bit-"

"_Why you little..._" That's when both of their tempers flared. Soon a fist-fight broke out between the two and none of the other students seemed too keen on breaking it up; not even Syrus, Chumley, Marc, or James, those four know better.

**BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ**

Zane and Bastion entered the school to find it practically deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Bastion asked.

"Bastion! Zane!" They turned to see Alexis and Atticus coming up the hall.

"Hey guys!" Zane greeted them. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, but do you know where everyone is?" Alexis asked.

"Not a clue, we just got here. We had actually been wondering the same thing though," Bastion said.

"It's like a ghost town," said Atticus. He looked between the Ra and the Obelisk, and realized something for the first time. "So," he said, a sly grin appearing on his face, "is there something going on here that we should know about?"

"Huh?" Bastion asked, before realizing that he was holding Zane's hand. He quickly let the Obelisk's hand fall, while blushing profusely. "N-No, th-there's nothing, I-I assure you."

"Awwww, you two are so cute together!" Alexis said.

"Alexis, we are not together," Bastion said, this time not stuttering.

"Come on, Bastion, there's nothing to be ashamed about," Alexis tried to reassure the Ra, but only accomplished making him blush more.

While those two were arguing, Zane pulled Atticus away from them to talk.

"So, is there something?" Atticus asked again, this time in a whisper.

"Yeah, there's something." Zane answered not looking as enthusiastic as Atticus though he would be.

"Wait, I though this was a good thing?" he asked.

Zane sighed. "It is...but..."

"Oh no, the dreaded _but_," Atticus said, rolling his eyes.

"Bastion...he...I don't think he has a lot of confidence in himself."

"What? But, he's the smartest student here. How could he not have confidence in himself?" Atticus asked looking over at his sister and Bastion.

"I don't know," Zane said also looking over at the two. "He just...he seems so insecure. I mean...I gave him a little nickname, and when I call him that he just seems a little too embarrassed. It seems as if he doesn't think he's, I don't know...good enough for me."

"Are you serious?" Atticus asked, looking back at Zane in disbelief.

"Yeah, you just witnessed a perfect example. I know he likes me, but he seems unsure whether I really like him or not. Even though I gave a full confession last night."

Atticus looked sympathetically at his distraught friend. "Well, did you show him your scars?" He asked trying to help.

"Yeah, and told him the whole damn story along with it. Just do me a favor will ya?" Zane asked, not taking his eyes off the Ra.

"Yeah sure, Zane, anything to help," Atticus said.

"Just don't mention anything about our relationship around him, or to anyone else, until it's stable. Alright?"

"Alright, but..."

"But what?" Zane asked finally looking at him.

"You're talking about it as if it were some sort of medical condition," Atticus said smiling.

Zane chuckled, and gave the other Obelisk a playful punch to the arm. "Shut up"

"Glad to see your moods up."

"Thanks Atticus, you're a real pal."

Hey, no prob, just tell your brother I-"

"Hey Zane!" They both turned to see the other two coming towards them, obviously done arguing. "Can we go to class now?" Bastion asked.

"Sure, we don't want to be late. Come on guys." And they all headed down the deserted hallway to their class.

**BZCJBZCJBZCJBZCJ**

When they reached the classroom, most of the crowd had transferred inside, but a few remained. They turned the corner and came face to face with a fighting Chazz and Jaden. Syrus, Chumley, James, and Marc were standing along the wall watching the fight, all looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Atticus asked as they approached the four.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Syrus said in a bored tone. "Chazz provoked Jaden, Jaden responded with an insult, and you see the outcome." He indicated over to the two fighting.

"How did Chazz provoke Jaden this time?" Bastion asked.

"Something about what happened yesterday." Chumley answered. "Do you guys know what happened?" He asked Zane and Bastion.

Bastion blushed as he remembered what they had been doing at the time, but Zane answered for him, "No, we left before anything happened."

Syrus and Chumley seemed to mull over this before Syrus realized something. "Hey, Atticus, where were you yesterday?"

Atticus grinned slyly, "Why? Worried about me, were you?"

"No," Syrus blushed slightly. "Just curious."

"Curious about-"

"_BOYS!_" Everyone, including Chazz and Jaden who had stopped fighting, turned to see an infuriated Dr.Crowler standing there looking ready to kill. "_What is the meaning of this!_"

They all looked at each other but didn't say a word.

"Well?" Dr.Crowler asked. "Nothing to say, eh?" Jaden, Chazz report to my office tomorrow at five o'clock for detention!" With that he stormed off, yelling over his shoulder, "Now everyone get to class!"

They all then scurried into the classroom, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

**1234567890**

So how was that? Did you all like it? I hope so, considering how much I slaved over this the past couple of days, just so I could get this out to you! I try to be good to you guys and look where it gets me! School just started and already I can't keep track of my stuff. I lost my homework that was due today, so now I have to hand it in tomorrow, but whatever. So, did anyone figure out who the new couple is? If you wanna guess go ahead and write it in your review. Remember I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have. It might inspire me to write more! See ya!

_Alphawolf_


	6. Who We Are

Finally!! I actaully wrote this whole thing in less than two days!!! While I was writing it I thought that it would make no sense at all, but it actually made a lot of sense (a lot more than I thought it would). I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter, and I greatly apologize for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Luckily for everyone the day passed without anymore excitement. Jaden and Chazz did have a couple more run-ins during the day, that couldn't be helped, but they would just glare at each other as they passed. 

No one knew why this new outburst of anger and hatred had come about, but a few had their suspicions. These suspicions soon turned into rumors, and those rumors, by the next day, had been all over the school.

"_What?!_" yelled a furious Jaden, after he heard one of the rumors, involving him, Chazz, a bottle of whipped cream, and a really poorly fought out battle for dominance (weird I know). "This is _ridiculous_!" He said fuming.

"Well, you have to admit that it is certainly entertaining," said a chuckling Syrus behind him.

"Yeah, for _you_ maybe," Jaden said turning on his friend. "The rumors aren't about _you_! How would _you_ feel about rumors going around the school about you and Atticus?!"

At that Syrus immediately stopped laughing. "There is nothing going on between me and Atticus!!" Syrus said, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"You sure? Because you two looked pretty cozy flirting yesterday," Jaden said.

"We weren't flirting! And you're one to talk, Jaden. I saw you and Chazz on the beach the other day." At Jaden's astounded look Syrus continued, "That's right, I saw you two making out!"

Jaden turned an equally bright red as his friend. "We weren't _making out!_ He forced himself on me!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Syrus. "Then why were _you_ kissing him back?"

"I-I," Jaden stammered, he couldn't come up with a good excuse this time.

"Uh, guys?" Chumley said, he had been very quiet throughout the whole argument. "You might want to see who's coming."

Both boys turned to see Chazz, Marc, and James coming down the hall. Chazz didn't seem at all fazed by the stares and whispers coming from the other students. In fact he seemed to be thriving in them as he walked confidently over to the Slifers. When he reached them he went over to Jaden, put an arm around his waist, pulled him close, and kissed his forehead. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were so stunned by this, that at first none of them reacted, but then Jaden came to his senses.

"Chazz let me go!" Jaden said as he started to struggle, but Chazz just drew him closer, so they were chest-to-chest, and wrapped his other arm around the younger one's waist. Jaden responded to this by pushing against the Obelisk's chest, but to no avail, Chazz was a lot stronger than he looked. Chumley and Syrus still just stood stunned, and Marc and James were standing close by, keeping a watchful eye on the other students, daring them to try and mess with the group.

"Chazz," Jaden practically begged him, tiredly, pushing weakly on the other's chest. He seemed to be getting weaker the longer he tried to get away. "Chazz..." Jaden's eyes started drooping and he started panting, as if having trouble breathing. "Please..." he said as he fell to the ground. This snapped the other two Slifers out of their trance.

"_Jaden!_" They yelled running over to Jaden and Chazz, who had caught the unconscious boy before he hit his head. The other students tried to gather, but Marc and James kept them away.

Just as all this was going on the school's speakers went on: "Would Chazz Princeton please report to the Chancellor's office? Chazz Princeton to the Chancellor's office, thank you."

Chazz sighed after the speakers went off, then he gently picked up the unconscious Slifer, bridal style, and turned to Marc. "Take him to my room. Make him as comfortable as possible. Then call Zane and Atticus, they'll know how to help. Let no one else in," he said forcefully as he gently lowered Jaden into Marc's outstretched arms.

"What about them?" Marc asked indicating to the two stunned Slifers behind Chazz.

Chazz turned to see two questionable gazes focused on him. He then turned back to Marc and James. "They may enter, they're his friends after all," he said. Marc and James nodded in understanding.

Chazz then leaned down towards Jaden, his expression softened. He brushed the Slifer's brown hair out of his eyes then gently kissed his forehead. "_Norenca Sobia_ (1)," he whispered before standing again, his expression once again hard and emotionless.

He turned to the two slifers, who were looking even more confused. "You two will follow Marc and James. If you do anything, even remotely threatening, you will be forbidden from seeing Jaden. Am I clear?"

Even though Syrus was still confused he nodded, Chumley also agreeing.

"Good," Chazz said before walking off in the direction of the Chancellor's office.

Syrus watched him go, wondering what had made Chazz change from the other day. He seemed to have about him an aura of...urgency...power and...command?

"Come on you Slifer slackers, let's go!" Marc said as he and James turned to go. Chumley and Syrus followed them, all the while wondering what the heck was going on between their friend and Chazz.

'_What does _Norenca Sobia (1) _mean?'_ Syrus thought as they walked. _'It sounds familiar...but...I can't remember.'_ Syrus looked at the two Obelisks in front of them, one carrying his best friend. _'I don't know what's going on here, but it can't be good.'_

**CJCJCJCJCJCJ**

The door to the Chancellor's office opened and Chazz stepped inside. The office was completely dark, save for the light coming in through the windows, by this point in time it was about noon.

The chair behind the desk was turned away from him, so he couldn't see who the figure was sitting in it.

"Chancellor?" He asked suspiciously.

"Long time no see, Chazz," said a girl's voice. The chair turned and Chazz immediately knew who it was.

"Aly," he stated surprised.

"In the flesh," she said. The girl had dark brown, that fell slightly passed her shoulders, with blonde strands throughout it. Her eyes, which were easily seen in the dull light, were a strikingly, vibrant blue. Her face so much resembled Chazz's, it was uncanny. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, with intricate patterns marked out in red. At the neck of the shirt there were words in red that read: _Bloodlust_. Also there was a blood red tear-shaped pendant, hanging from a black string, around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz asked, his expression hard once again.

"You should know why I'm here, Chazz," She said standing up, she was about two inches shorter than him. "You're running out of time, and you know it. I know you've found him, so what's taking so long to claim him?" Aly approached him till they were ten feet apart. "Your 16th birthday is approaching, you don't have much time until the pact is sealed."

Chazz stared at a spot on the wall to the left of her head. "Father sent you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But only cause he's worried, we're all worried. If you don't claim your mate soon, _they_ will come and take him, and you will_ never_ get him back." Chazz closed his eyes against the harsh truth of her words. "You know what they'll do to him if they get him. Do you really want to cause him that pain?!" Her voice rose as she continued until she was practically yelling at him. "Zane and Atticus have already found their mates and are at least making an effort to get _close_ to them! But what are you doing? You're having petty little arguments that mean _nothing!_ Your mate is more important to protect and take care of at the moment! _He's more at risk of being taken!_"

"_SHUT UP!_" Chazz yelled at her. Aly noticed that he was shaking with unreleased tears. "_I know!_ I didn't realize it was so close to the date until this morning. So I did the only thing I could think off. I drained him of his energy so that he wouldn't struggle with me and so I would have an excuse to keep him close. But, _you know_, not _everyone_ is on good terms with their mate, like you, Zane, and Atticus. Jaden and I _hate_ each other, or at least he hates me. So how am I supposed to _fucking mate_ with him when a _simple little kiss_ isn't even _allowed_?!"

Aly could see the tears, and she suddenly regretted what she had said. She was just upset because of everything that was going on. All of the tension was because of this pact, stating that if Chazz, Zane, and Atticus don't properly, and formally, claim their mates by the time all three of them turn 16, then their mates will be taken away forever, and then Chazz, Zane, and Atticus would all suffer through depression, and eventually death.

"Oh, Chazz," Aly said, starting to cry herself.

But Chazz still went on, as if she hadn't spoken. "It's my fault that stupid pact was created in the first place. I didn't mean to involve Zane and Atticus in it, but now they'll have to suffer for my mistake. And 'cause Jaden will never be mine."

"Chazz it's not your fault. It's out older brothers' faults. Besides, I'm sure if you just explain everything to Jaden he'll agree to mate now, and fall in love later," Aly said trying to cheer him up.

Chazz chuckled at her antics. "You always know how to put things, and how to cheer me up."

"Hey, I'm your sister, your _twin_ sister. I know how to help you. And it really isn't your fault the pact was signed. It really is Slade's and Jagger's fault, they're the ones who forced father to make the decision by threatening mother." Aly turned somber at the memory.

"Yeah," Chazz agreed, "and they did it when mother was pregnant with Kimi. So father _had_ to agree. Speaking of the family, how is everyone back home in Domino City?" Chazz asked leaning back against the wall.

"Everyone's fine. You know, Kimi's turning two soon," Aly said leaning on the chancellor's desk.

Chazz chuckled remembering his spritely younger sister. "I bet she's as hyper as ever."

Aly chuckled too, happy to see her brother cheering up. "Hey, she takes after mother. It's only fair since the rest of us are so much like _'daddy,'_" Aly chuckled.

Chazz's expression fell after that statement. "The rest of us."

Aly stopped chuckling, noticing their discussion turned back to a more serious issue. "You know, father didn't just send me to tell you the date was coming, you still have, like, three months. But I was also sent to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Chazz asked on guard.

"Slade and Jagger...they're coming," Aly stated cryptically.

"Coming? What do you mean?"

"They're coming _here_ to Duel Academy, to claim their..._'prizes'_ early."

"_They can't do that!!_" Chazz yelled out in rage. In his fury he let down all his walls and a flood of power was released. His eyes started to glow an iridescent silver and something could be seen glowing a similar silver beneath his shirt. A sudden wind picked up in the office, papers flew everywhere, and Aly quickly grasped the desk trying to keep herself grounded.

"Chazz _stop!_" She yelled over the noise of the wind. "Do you want people to find out what we are?"

Chazz just stood where he was, and continued talking, as if he hadn't heard her. "How _dare they_. They have_ no right_ to take our mates!" Aly yelped and quickly ducked a flying vase before hearing it crash into a wall behind her. "_They have no right!! They only want our mates as play things!!_"

The wind got stronger and Aly could hear the whole building groan under Chazz's power. She could hear screams coming from outside the door. If Chazz didn't reign in his power soon, the whole building would collapse.

"Chazz calm down! Please!" Aly begged, she was getting desperate.

She heard a rattling behind her and she turned to see the Chancellor's chair shaking. A look of horror came over her face, "oh no." Aly quickly ducked as it flew over her, but as it did the door opened and in it stood a frightened looking Bastion and behind him an anxious looking Zane, with the chair coming right at them.

"Zane look out!" Aly yelled over the wind.

(A/N: I was gonna end the chapter here, but I couldn't stop writing. You lucky dogs, I was gonna leave you in suspense for another couple weeks. God damn it, why doesn't my writer's block come at the cliffies?)

**ZBZBZBZBZBZB**

Bastion was frozen to the ground, the chair coming right at him. He and Zane had been in Chazz's room with Marc, James, Chumley, Syrus, Atticus, and an unconscious Jaden, when the building had started to groan and shake. An announcement went on for the building to be evacuated, but they didn't leave. Syrus and Chumley really wanted to get out of there, but Zane, Atticus, Marc, and James reassured them that everything was going to be okay. Those four seemed unfazed by the buildings unstable structure, they knew something that they weren't telling the others. Zane had then ordered them all to stay in the room, as he ran out. But Bastion had followed, against his better judgement, and now look what good it had done him. He was about to be killed! By a flying chair no less!

Bastion closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact...but none came. He still felt the rush of the wind around him, but now someone was holding him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zane's sapphire orbs staring back down at him.

"You okay?" Zane asked, concerned.

"Uh...y-yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered. "But...wha-?" He then looked down to notice that they were quite aways off the ground. "Aaahhh!" He yelled in surprise gripping Zane's neck. "Why are we-?" He gasped as he noticed the giant sapphire wings sprouting form Zane's back. "Wh-wha...what are you? He asked, crush and love, be damned, he was scared of this...thing holding him.

A look of disappointment and sadness crossed Zane's face. But instead of answering he just returned his attention to the action below.

"Chazz you _idiot!_ Do you know what you just _did_?!" he heard Aly yell. "You could have _killed_ them!"

The wind swallowed up her voice, but it was enough, the message got through. The wind slowly died down, the papers drifting to the floor, as Chazz closed his eyes and slowly, but surely, brought his power under control.

When he opened his eyes they had returned to their normal shade of grey, and the wind finally died down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "please forgive me, Adora (2)." he said as he started to cry again, and he fell to his knees.

Aly's expression softened, and she came to kneel in front of her brother. "It is alright, Salvatore (3)," she said drawing his head to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

She looked up at Zane's forlorn expression, and she knew how his mate had responded to him showing his true self. She sighed. _'At this rate they_ all _will have to rebuild their relationships,'_ she thought.

'_Well it might be for the better,'_ said a smooth, deep, voice in her head. _'Maybe their new relationships will be more trusting.'_

'_Let's hope so,'_ she thought.

'_Oh, and by the way, your father is having a hay day, he wants you home ASAP. He says you probably just did more harm than good.'_ said the voice.

Aly mentally sighed, _'Alright, tell him I'll be home by tomorrow.'_

'_I'll be waiting. Love you.'_

'_I love you too, Keary (4). See you later.'_ Then she felt the other mind link vanish.

"Zane you can bring him down now," she said.

Zane slowly glided back down to the ground. As soon as his feet had touched the paper-strewn floor he put Bastion down, who immediately put at least ten feet between him and the others, backing himself against the wall opposite the door.

Aly could see that the boy was visibly shaken up. Of course, who wouldn't be? Finding out the love of your life is some monster, and that he's not the only one, it can be pretty scary.

"What's going on here?" Bastion asked, as all eyes were focused on him, even Chazz's who had stopped crying. "What _are_ you guys?"

"Bastion..." Zane said as he tried to get close to him.

"_Don't touch me!_" Bastion yelled at him, and Zane immediately pulled back his arm. "You're a monster, I can't believe I fell for you," he said in disgust.

Zane looked as if he had just been slapped in the face, and in a way he had been. He felt his chest constrict. His mate was rejecting him, it couldn't get any worse than this.

"Hey!" Chazz said standing up. "Don't call him that! He's not a monster!"

"_You_ shouldn't be talking. _You're_ one of _them_ too," Bastion sneered.

"One of who?" Aly asked innocently.

Bastion turned to her, surprised. He hadn't noticed her, and he didn't even know who _she_ was. "One of _them_, they're both monsters. I had a dream last night. Someone was telling me that Zane, Chazz, and Atticus were all...monsters...vampires. They told me not to trust them, that they only wanted us, me, Jaden, and Syrus, for blood and-and...'_fun'_"

Aly Chazz and Zane all looked at each other. "_Slade...Jagger._"

Bastion looked at them curiously. "What?"

Zane turned to Bastion looking at him in sympathy. "Chazz and Aly's brothers. They sent you that dream in hopes of scaring you and the others away."

"Aly?" Bastion asked.

"That would be me." Bastion turned again to the girl. "I'm Chazz's twin sister. You must be Bastion, Zane's told me so much about you. I just wish we could have met on better terms."

Bastion was overwhelmed and confused, (A/N: I know how you feel Bastion, I'm also confused. And I don't think I'm the only one.) This was just too much information to process: Chazz had a twin sister? And this was her? Although he had to admit they did look alike. But what about the dream last night? Was it true? And if it was, was this girl one of _them_? Who should he believe? He didn't know, and he voiced as much.

"I'm sorry, this is too much. What about my dream last night? Was any of it true? And what about what just happened? And you _wings_?" He asked pointing as Zane, who's wings were still out. He quickly retracted them back to whence they had come at Bastion's pointing, which only served to freak the Ra out more.

"Well," Zane said, "we'll explain everything when we get back to Chazz's room, with everyone else. But..." He looked at the other two standing next to him, as if asking for permission to say what he was about to say. "We will tell you this: most of your dream is false, except for one fact."

"Which is?" Bastion asked cautiously. He was glad to know that the dream was false, but that one fact that was true kept him anxious.

"We really _are_ vampires."

Then Bastion's world went black.

* * *

(1) Norenca Sobia (Nor-en-ca So-bia)- Be safe 

(2) Adora- Adored one (Latin)

(3) Salvatore- Savior (Italian)

(4) Keary (Key-are-e)

Well, how about that? Was it worth the wait? Let me know what you guys thought. If you all like it I will continue. I was gonna hold out on telling you guys _who_ their parents are but it looks like it will be revealed in the next chapter. You guys might wanna start guessing who their parents are. I didn't leave a lot of clues but I did leave some. Also there are some other major characters, like Keary, who will come out to play shortly. Well R/R people!!!! I thrive on your reviews, as all authors do.


	7. Starting to Trust Again

Hey peeps! I apologize for the wait. My life has been very hectic, and I was just really uninspired, but lately I've been thinking about what to do next with this story, and here I am. I hope it was worth the wait, and thank you all for sticking with me. Now this chapter will get a little weird, and Jaden will probably be _very _OOC, but...let's just say he has a change of heart (wink wink). Trust me, everything will be explained in the chapters to come.

**Rose Bud**

**Chapter 7**

_**Trusting Again**_

**xXXx**

_Darkness. That was all Jaden could see. He had no idea what was going on, and it scared him. He had never liked the dark, it had always creeped him out, and being alone made it even worse. Ever since he was a child, he had hated the darkness, had hated being alone. That's why he always tried to be friends with people. He felt that if he was alone, then darkness would consume him, and he didn't like that. So this wasn't exactly his cup of tea._

"_Hello?" He called out, hoping for an answer, but not expecting one._

"_**Hello, young one**__," said a female voice, a voice that held wisdom and power and seemed to vibrate through the air._

_Jaden jumped, startled at actually hearing someone. He looked around, not seeing anyone. "Who...who are you?"_

_The woman chuckled. "__**I am what you would call a goddess, of sorts**__."_

_Jaden, still looking around confused, asked, "Goddess? Of...what?"_

"_**Of Vampires**__."_

_Jaden froze. "Va-va-vampires?" He asked, he had a bad feeling all of a sudden._

"_**Yes, but do not fear, young one**__," she said reassuringly, almost as a mother would, and Jaden visibly relaxed. "__**I would never dream of harming you. You have a part to play in the years to come**__."_

"_What do you mean?" Jaden asked._

"_**You will see, young one. It takes time for things to be revealed. Your mate is a very powerful being, almost as powerful as his father who rivals even me. He is the one gifted with the power to protect you. And you will need that protection in the months, even years, to come."**_

_Jaden, still very confused by the crypticness of this person, asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_The woman chuckled, "__**I am talking, Jaden, about your mate, Chazz**__."_

_Jaden looked up into the darkness angrily. "I hate Chazz, he is not my mate. I like girls, not guys."_

_Again, the woman chuckled, "__**In our world, sexual preference has no meaning. It is love that rules our world. And stop trying to deny something that everyone else can see as clear as day. Denying your love will only create a rift between the two of you. A rift that at the moment, is not a good thing. Your mate, as well as Zane and Atticus, are very special vampires. They all have important rolls to play in your world**__."_

"_Wait!" Jaden said, even more scared now, "You're saying that Chazz, Zane and Atticus are all...vampires?"_

_He heard a sigh, "__**They would never hurt you, young one. Chazz cares about you, and the others care about their mates as well**__."_

"_You mean Zane and Atticus both have mates too?"_

"_**Of course, every vampire has a mate whether it be another vampire, a mortal, or another being. Zane's and Atticus's mates are Bastion and Syrus**__."_

_Jaden looked a little disgusted. "Zane's mate is his brother?"_

_He heard another sigh. "__**No, young one. Zane's mate is Bastion, Atticus's mate is Syrus**__," the woman sounded slightly annoyed._

_Jaden breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god, that may have been a little weird."_

"_**You are a little weird, young one**__." Jaden looked up again. "__**You really are my childe's mate**__."_

_Jaden once again was confused, he seemed to be feeling that a lot lately. "Your child?"_

"_**Yes**__," she said, "__**All vampires are my children. I am their goddess after all. My mate and I were the first. And all the lines can be traced back to us. Although some of the broods are more powerful than the others**__."_

"_What?" Jaden asked._

_But then they heard voices calling his name. "Jaden! Jaden!"_

"_**I am sorry young one, but our time grows short. Your mate and his friends will explain everything. I wish you luck**__."_

_Jaden felt the voice grow quiet, "Wait! I need to know more!"_

"_It's time to go home, Jaden," said a voice behind him. He knew that voice._

_Jaden turned to find Chazz standing in front of him in all his glory. _'Beautiful'_ he thought. He didn't know where it had come from, so much weird stuff was going on lately, but he felt safe now that Chazz was here. And strangely, after his talk with the goddess, he felt his true feelings for the Obelisk start to come through. "Chazz," he whispered._

_The vampire smiled and walked towards him, till they were inches apart. Chazz reached up to caress Jaden's cheek. Finding he liked the touch Jaden relaxed into it, his eyes locked with Chazz's. "I know you have questions, Jaden," he said calmly, "and they will be answered, but you must trust me that everything will be revealed in their own time."_

"_I trust you, Chazz. I don't know why I do. I've been so confused these days, but now things are starting to make a little more sense. And I find that...I feel _something_ for you, I don't think it's love, but I believe, that in time, that's what it will become."_

_Chazz looked at Jaden, his face showing know emotion, scanning Jaden's face, as if to make sure this wasn't a joke. Jaden looked pleadingly at him, and he caved. He smiled before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Jaden's lips. "I can wait," he said before everything went white._

**xXx**

As Jaden slowly awoke he became aware of several things. One, he could hear a blaring siren, but from what he couldn't tell. Second, he was lying on a bed, one much more comfortable than his own in Slifer. And third, he could feel a warm hand on his forehead. He knew almost immediately whose hand it was, and when it was drawn away he let out a little whine as the warmth disappeared.

He heard a chuckle to his right and opened his eyes, only to close them against the bright light of the room. "Hey Marc, dim the lights will ya?" He knew that voice. Trying to open his eyes a second time, Jaden found that the lights weren't as bright, but he could still see Chazz sitting next to him. He smiled up at the Obelisk, who smiled back.

"Well, lookie who's up." Jaden looked to his left to see Atticus, who had spoken, Zane, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Chazz's two cronies, Marc and James, and a girl who looked a lot like Chazz.

Jaden smiled at his friends. "Hey guys," he said as he sat up, with a little help from Chazz, "How's it going?"

"You tell us," said Alexis. "We're not the ones who have been asleep for about an hour."

Jaden smiled at her, "I'm fine, except for the fact that I feel as if I've been hit with a two ton truck," he said as he rubbed his head.

The group of Obelisks laughed, while the Slifers looked at them confused. Jaden looked over at Chazz, who wasn't laughing but was blushing instead.

"What?" The Slifer asked.

"It's my fault you feel that way. That stunt I pulled earlier is what caused you to feel like that, but it should ware off soon," Chazz said embarrassed.

Jaden just looked at him confused, "What stunt?"

"It's nothing," Chazz replied.

Jaden, figuring it wasn't important, realized that one of their usual group was missing. "Where's Bastion?" As soon as the words had left his mouth the Obelisks looked at Zane sadly, who looked sadder than all of them. "Zane?"

The older boy looked up at him before turning his head towards the darkest corner of the room. Following his gaze Jaden saw Bastion, in a way that he had never seen the Ra before. Bastion had his back against the wall, with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his chin on his knees. But what startled Jaden the most was the emptiness that could be seen in Bastion's eyes.

"Bastion?" Jaden called out. Nothing, not even a twitch. "Bastion what's wrong?" Jaden asked as he slowly stood.

"Jaden," Chazz said standing as well in an attempt to get the Slifer to lay down again, but he froze at the glare he got from his mate, and slowly backed off as Jaden moved toward his friend.

Kneeling in front of the Ra, but still not getting any reaction, Jaden put a gentle hand on his arm, still nothing. Not removing his hand Jaden looked to the group behind him, "What's wrong with him?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"He is afraid of the truth," said the girl that Jaden didn't know.

Looking at her questioningly Jaden asked, "And who are you?"

"Jaden," Chazz said stepping in, "This is my twin sister, Aly."

Aly nodded in greeting, and Jaden returned it, awe showing in his face. _'Since when does Chazz have a sister, and a twin at that?'_

Deciding not to voice his question, remembering that things would be explained in time, Jaden asked her, "What do you mean he's afraid of the truth?"

"He's afraid of Zane, and what he is," Aly responded.

Jaden was going to ask something else when Syrus butted in, "But why would Bastion be scared of what Zane is? It's not like Zane is some monster or something, he's just my brother." Syrus never saw his brother flinch at being called a monster.

"Well," Aly said, "technically he's not a monster."

Syrus looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Aly looked at Zane who was standing right behind his little brother. "Syrus, I'm not human," he said. Syrus looked at him confused. "In fact," he said looking around, "Most of us aren't." Syrus looked around, and as he did he saw Chazz, Aly, Atticus, Marc, and James all smirk at him. "We're vampires."

Pause.

"Oh, boy," said Chumley, shaking with fear. "They're all gonna kill us."

"No their not," said Jaden all attention turning to him. "Their not like that. They won't kill us." Jaden turned to look at Chazz. "They need us, so they can't kill us. Isn't that right Chazz?"

Chazz smirked as he walked towards him. When he was right in front of the Slifer, Jaden was reminded of what happened in the dream. "Your right," said the Obelisk. "I need you."

Syrus looked at the two, "What the heck is going _on_ here?"

"I don't know," said Chumley, "But I'm getting a headache."

"Well, here's it all in a nutshell," Aly said all attention back on her. "Chazz, Atticus, Zane, Marc, James, and I are all vampires. Now here's some info for ya. All vampires need a mate to live, or a significant other as you will. The mates are always chosen by fate, and are always destined to be together, no matter what. The mate of a vampire is a blood source for said vampire, as well as a companion eternally. Now, since your all probably wondering, Jaden is Chazz's mate, Bastion is Zane's, Syrus is Atticus's, Marc and James are, well, each others', and my mate is back at home." Aly took a breath as if she had said all of that in one, which she probably had.

Syrus and Chumley, the only two seemingly out of the loop here, went, "HUH?"

But before anyone could even think of explaining in more detail, and a little slower, the building started to tremble, and far off they could hear part of Duel Academy falling apart.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"I think Chazz's earlier fiasco made the building's structure unstable, now it's collapsing," Aly yelled over the noise. The group heard a loud crash outside the room, as one of the walls collapsed. "We gotta get out of here!"

As they all quickly headed for the door, Zane, acting on instinct, quickly picked Bastion up off the floor and carried him out of the room after the others. They all ran down the hall to the exit before Jaden even noticed that there was no one in the halls.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

Chazz answered, "They all got out at the emergency siren, they're all probably off the island by now."

As they kept running the exit came into sight, and dodging a few falling pieces of the ceiling and walls, they ran outside.

But before any of them could breath a sigh of relief there was a set of screams and they realized that Jaden and Syrus were nowhere to be seen. "Oh no," said Atticus, starting to get stressed out. "Where'd they go?"

The group looked around but couldn't see them. Then, "Looking for something?" Turning towards the voice the group saw Dr. Crowler walking towards them.

Chazz and Atticus stepped forward, glaring daggers. "As a matter of fact, we are," said Chazz. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

Dr. Crowler smirked, "I might."

Zane stepped forward, after depositing his mate in Marc's arms, "They were just with us, how could you have taken them when they were right here?!" He growled.

Crowler just smirked again before looking towards the sky as two men with black scaly wings descended to the ground. Each carrying a Slifer.

The three growled. "Give them back Crowler!" Chazz yelled.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm simply following orders."

"Orders," Aly asked, "From who?"

"That would be us," said a different male voice. Aly and Chazz both tensed as their worst nightmares came over the hill they were standing on.

"_You_," The twins growled, but the two strangers just smirked.

**xXXx**

Please don't kill me, cause if you do you won't find out what happens.

R/R


	8. No such thing as brotherly love

Hey y'all!! How's it hang'n? Now I know a lot of you were on the edge of your seats at the end of the last chapter, and lately I've been so motivated to write this, that you will not have to wait another year for the next chapter. In fact I've already planned out the next couple chapters, and so all I need to do is type them, but don't count on having the next...5 chapters in a week or two, I hardly have any time to type this stuff. But anyway...I like _just_ realized that I have over 100 reviews and I only have...seven chapters! Thank you guys so much! I feel so special!! So anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun...thinking of it.

**Rose Bud**

**Chapter 8**

_**No Such Thing as Brotherly Love**_

**xXXx**

Coming over the hill were Slade and Jagger, the enemies as far as the vampires were concerned.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Chazz growled, he, Atticus and Zane going into a defensive stance, bracing themselves for whatever the two had up their sleeves.

Slade grinned evilly, while Jagger seemed to look on submissively. "Why are we here?" Slade asked innocently. "Why, we're here to colloect."

Chazz growled lowly again, "_Collect?_"

Slade laughed, "Why of course dear brother. Don't tell me that you have forgotten the pact that you made?"

"That pact, has yet to come into affect," said Zane, "So I would appreciate you giving my brother and his friend back."

Slade laughed again, "Oh, I think not Zane. You see, the pact may have yet to come into affect, but I can't wait any longer." Slade walked over to the men holding the Slifers, and walking up to Jaden, grabbed his chin while he struggled to escape. Slade could hear Chazz growl possessively, and said, "Ooh, good choice brother, he certainly is a delectable one, wouldn't you say, Jagger?"

Everyone looked at the other man who just looked down and nodded, not saying a thing. Jaden looked at him wondering why he wasn't involved in the taunting, Syrus and Chumley were wondering the same thing, while the others just looked at him sadly.

"Well," Slade said, taking a step back and eyeing the two as if they were a piece of meat. "This will be very enjoyable indeed."

"Leave them alone, Slade," Aly said stepping forward cautiously while reaching towards her back.

Slade looked at her curiously, until he saw the ruby encrusted dagger strapped to her black-studded belt. "That dagger will do no good here, sister, and you know it," he said grinning.

Aly smirked, "How do you know?" She then pulled the dagger out of its sheath, and kneeling, stabbed it, hilt up, into the ground.

Slade looked at her curiously, before laughing. "You think that some stupid little trick of yours was gonna get us to let these two go? Sister, you really are-" Slade cut himself off when he heard Aly chanting very quietly and then he saw that the dagger was starting to glow. Slade had never seen his sister do anything like this, and was caught off guard when the dagger started to glow more intensely and his sister yelled out.

"_**Cecilio!**_"

Slade was blinded by the light coming from the dagger, and while blinded he heard the two men beside him scream out. Then the light faded and he looked about finding his men dead, and Crowler and Jagger still hiding their eyes from the light. He turned, outraged, to see his sister pull the dagger from the ground, and stand triumphantly, with Alexis, Zane, who was now holding onto Bastion, Marc, James and Chumley behind her. Slade growled, "What...did...you..._do?!_"

Aly grinned slyly and said, "You underestimated what I was capable of," before looking up as Chazz and Atticus floated down to the ground, their mates safe in their arms.

Upon seeing that his plan had been foiled, Slade quickly lunged at the group, but Aly saw him coming, and held the dagger out yelling, "_Andra_!" The dagger glowed and as Slade neared the group he was pushed away by an unseen force.

"_No!_" He yelled, furious.

"Yes," Chazz said calmly, holding Jaden close, as a helicopter came down towards them.

They all turned towards the helicopter and Slade, trying to break through, kept ramming the invisible wall, before giving up and walking back towards the other two. "Let's go," he ordered. Crowler turned, following him, but Jagger looked sadly at the group getting away.

Everyone was in the chopper, except for Aly and Chazz who looked back at their brother sadly. Aly took a couple steps closer and held out her hand. "Come on, Jagger. Come home with us. This life isn't for you," she said tears building in her eyes, she knew what fate awaited him with Slade.

Jagger also looked as if he was about to cry. He started to take a step forward but a harsh call of his name behind him made him stop. He turned to see Slade glaring at him menacingly, and he knew what that look meant. He turned back to Aly, the tears coming freely, shook his head and turned away.

Aly and Chazz watched him go before they too entered the chopper. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley looked at Aly confused as to what had just happened and why she was crying, but their only answer was a "Later," from Chazz, as the chopper started it's long journey back to land.

**xXx**

The chopper landed in Domino City's Airport, and everyone got out, except for Chumley who had asked to be dropped off at his place. As the group exited, the two remaining Slifers were shocked to see a stretch limo waiting for them, the driver holding the door open for the group. As they approached the driver bowed to them saying, "My Lords and Ladies, I have been requested by the master to take you to the safe house in the country."

Aly and Chazz looked at him in confusion. "The safe house?" Chazz asked.

The driver straightened and said, "Yes, because of recent events the master thought it would be better to relocate to a safer place. I am also to inform you that there is to be a Council meeting to formally introduce the mates of Lords Chazz, Atticus and Zane, orders of the master."

Chazz didn't look all that happy about it. "We need some time to rest and prepare before meeting with the council."

The driver simply stepped to the side of the door, beckoning them inside, and said, "That you will have to take up with the master."

Chazz nodded, and with his arm held possessively around Jaden's waist, stepped toward the limo, followed by Aly, Alexis, Syrus, and Atticus. Once they were situated inside, Zane handed a still unconscious Bastion to Marc before entering the limo, he then held his arms out, in which Marc placed the Ra, before closing the door of the limo.

Aly rolled down the window, "You two aren't coming?"

James shook his head, "We have some business to take care of back at home before we join you at the house."

"But you will be there for the Council, won't you?" Asked Chazz.

James nodded, "Yes, father will want us to be there."

"Then we'll see you guys then," Aly said rolling the window back up. "Okay, Kai, we can go now." And they headed out waving goodbye to James and Marc.

**xXx**

An hour later found Jaden looking out the window at the passing scenery. The city-scape had only just turned to country, and Jaden was enjoying what he saw. It was the first time he had ever been out of the city, not including when he had left for Duel Academy, and he had to admit that he was a little nervous as to what would happen now, but he felt safe with Chazz, a safety he had never felt before. It was weird, just this morning he had been mad at the Obelisk, but now...now so many things had changed. He had found out that Chazz, Atticus, and Zane weren't human. He had found out that Chazz had a twin sister. He had found out the he was Chazz's mate, that Syrus was Atticus', and that Bastion was Zane's. And he had found that Chazz had signed some pact with his evil brothers that involved him and Syrus, and maybe even Bastion.

He would have never believed that his life could have changed so drastically in a matter of hours. And yet here he was, riding in a limo, to god only knew where, cuddled up to Chazz's side like it was perfectly normal.

Looking around the limo he saw that Sy had fallen asleep on Atticus' shoulder, they _were_ quite a cute couple, Aly and Alexis were talking in hushed voices on the other side of the limo, and Zane was still holding Bastion close to him as he stared moodily out the window. _'He sure has been out of it for a long time,'_ Jaden thought looking Bastion over.

Zane apparently caught him staring and smiling reassuringly said, "It's okay, Jaden, he'll be fine, just give him time."

Jaden looked even more worried, "But it's already been almost five hours. How long does he need?"

Zane sighed, looking down at his mate, "I don't know, Jay. I don't know if he's ever gonna accept us."

"He will," said Chazz. "He loves you, Zane. He might just be a little unsure of what's going on."

"I know I am," Aly said. All attention turned to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

Aly sighed, "This thing with our brothers is just getting out of hand. In the Chancelor's office, back at the school when Chazz threw his little fit and Bastion realized what was going on, I was thinking how all of you would have to rebuild your relationships. And Keary told me that it would probably be for the better, but Slade is determined to get them before that, so you guys wouldn't have time."

"Slade?" Jaden asked, "What about Jagger?"

Aly looked down sadly, "Jagger isn't part of it. At least not like that."

"Then...how?" he asked.

But before Aly could answer the limo stopped and Kai announced, "We're here."

**xXXx**

Wow, how was that? You guys like? Did I kind of leave you guys hangin? FYI this is your last chance to guess at who their parents are, because they will be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope you guys like!! Please review!!


	9. Meet the Parents

Hey guys, I'm back! I can't believe that I am writing this so soon after I finished the other one. Anyway, I don't have much to say, other than I hope you enjoy this!

**Rose Bud**

**Chapter 9**

**Meet the Parents**

**xXXx**

As Jaden stepped out of the limo he looked up at the "Country House," if it could even be called a house, it was more like a two story mansion. From the outside Jaden was unable to tell exactly what it would be like on the inside, but Jaden was stunned.

"Like what you see?" Asked a voice from beside him. He turned to see Chazz smiling at him.

He stared back wide-eyed and asked, "You _sure_ this is the place?" At Chazz's smirk he continued, "But it looks as if a king should live here."

"Well I guess you could call our father that," said Aly from behind them. Jaden turned to see everyone standing, as if waiting for something.

Syrus rubbed his eyes sleepily as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Aly grinned back at him and said, "You'll see," before stepping in front and leading the way to the door.

**xXx**

Stepping through the front door, they were greeted by a butler with short white hair, and a short beard. He looked fairly normal except for his red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the entry hall. But the two Slifers paid him hardly any mind as they gasped in awe at the decor of the inside of the house. The hall was in muted earth tones, mainly dark reds and browns. The floor looked to be marble of a maroonish color, but when they stepped from the doorway and into the house they could feel heat radiating from the floor, and not expecting to feel the heat the two jumped back a bit only to run into Chazz and Atticus.

Chazz chuckled as he looked down at Jaden, "It's okay, the marble is heated so that when stepped on in bare feet it isn't so cold."

"B-but," stammered Syrus, "It feels so hot."

This time Atticus responded, "It's not all that hot, really, feel."

Looking at each other cautiously the two bent down to feel the floor, and in truth the floor was warm, but not scalding hot, like they had expected.

"If I may interrupt this…moment," the butler started, bringing all attention to him, "The master is awaiting you in the East wing." Then he turned ant started down the hall.

Jaden and Syrus hesitated, but when Chazz and Atticus stepped forward, putting an arm around their other half, they started forward, with confidence that had suddenly sparked within them.

**xXx**

The group followed the butler down the hall and Jaden and Syrus tried to take in their surroundings as best they could. They looked at the grand paintings that hung on the walls, and they looked at the many doors that they passed by, wondering what lay behind them.

They eventually came to a pair of double doors. The doors were made out of a dark mahogany wood and were polished to perfection. The butler placed his hand on a scanner by the door before a beep sounded and the doors swung open. The group continued through the doors and as they did the two Slifers looked at the two Obelisks behind them questioningly. "It's for security purposes," responded Atticus. "We are now in the East wing, otherwise known as the living quarters of the Lords and Ladies. The wing we just left is more of a wing for commoner guests." Atticus then turned his attention ahead of them, as if what he said had answered their question, when in fact it had just brought on more questions, but they kept quiet.

The East wing was much grander than the other wing. This wing was much brighter, the earth tones left behind. Now the halls were done in rich blues, and silver, but Jaden could see hints of gold, and the occasional dark green and purple. He never really thought that these colors would be a good combination, but these fit perfectly.

As they continued their walk down the hall other halls branched off of their own, and the doors of this hall were more…open. There were entryways to what looked to be sitting rooms and the occasional office, but there was no one present in either, which piqued Jaden's interest quite a bit.

At one point they passed several glass doors that opened up to a veranda. Through the glass, the Slifers could see a huge yard, fit with an Olympic size swimming pool, complete with slide, diving board and an attached jacuzzi , the yard also contained a tennis court and a playground. The two marveled at the yard until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see everyone looking at them. They blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a quick apology before the group started off again.

At last they came to another pair of doors at which the butler knocked gently. Jaden could hear barking on the other side of the door as well as people talking. At the butler's knock the talking ceased, except for a muffled "Enter," but the barking increased. At the 'enter' the butler opened the door, stepped forward, and announced, "My Lords, they have arrived," before stepping to the side and allowing them to enter. Chazz and Atticus pushed the Slifers behind them, and stepped forward, the group following behind.

Jaden and Syrus looked around to see a grand sitting room with deep red walls, and a plush black carpet. Hanging on one wall was a 50" plasma TV, with speakers hanging on either side of it. Under the TV was a black marble fire place lit and blazing. Across from the flat screen was a black leather couch, two love seats on either side of it, surrounding a glass coffee table. Behind the couch were double glass doors that opened out into a different yard than the one before, this one just had a few lawn chairs, a table and a barbeque grill. There were three mahogany bookcases against one wall of the room, the other being occupied by two different pairs of doors.

There were two people sitting on the couch, although Jaden and Syrus were unable to see who they were. However they were able to see a man sitting on one of the love seats. Jaden frowned, the man looked a lot like Yugi Motou, the King of Games, but Jaden could tell it was not him. This man had a much more serious face, and he was taller than Yugi's reported 5'2" height. Although Jaden had only books and magazine pictures to go by, he knew that this was not the King of Games.

Jaden also spotted a young man standing, arms crossed over his chest, behind the love seat the Yugi look-a-like was sitting on. He had short blonde hair with part of it covering his left eye. The hair covering his left eye was one half black and the other half purple, but Jaden could see violet eyes looking intensely at the group.

Jaden then saw movement by the man's feet and he looked to find a panther lying there calmly. The panther's giant paws were gently holding down what looked to be a wolf pup, the cause of the barking.

Jaden's attention was turned away from the animals, when he heard a deep chuckle from one of the men on the couch. "It took you long enough."

Chazz grinned, "Give us a break will ya? We had some trouble on the way over."

Aly laughed humorlessly, "We had some trouble leaving."

"I can see that," the man said, and Jaden guessed he was looking at Bastion, who was still held in Zane's arms. "Is he alright?"

Zane looked at the man in his arms, "Not sure, he's been out of it for several hours at least."

"And the others?" he asked.

Chazz and Atticus exchanged looks before stepping aside to give the men on the couch a clear view of their mates-to-be.

As they stepped aside, Jaden could finally see the two men, and his eyes went wide. One of the men was leaning against the other; his blonde hair was tied back, away from his face except for two strands framing his face. The man's brown eye's looked at the two seeming to smile at them in welcome. He was wearing a dark red shirt and a pair of black jeans. Around his throat was a black choker-collar. The collar had spikes and dangling down from the front was a simple 'J.'

But he had not drawn Jaden's attention; the man who the other was leaning on was who he was staring at, who had one arm wrapped around his companion. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes; his face was firm as he stared at the Slifers. He wore all black except for the silver and white trench coat wrapped around his shoulders.

Jaden and Syrus knew who they were looking at, everyone knew who he was. He was none other than Seto Kaiba, president and owner of Kaiba Corp, and he was looking at them the same way that Slade had looked at them. A chill went down Jaden's spine when he thought of that, and Seto noticed.

"Cold?" He asked, grinning at him.

"N-n-n-n-no, sir." Jaden stammered.

Seto chuckled, "Sir? Chazz, I know I told you not to tell him some things, but did you tell him nothing?"

"They were told of what we are and that they were our mates, but nothing else," said Atticus.

Seto nodded his head in understanding, before looking behind them and saying, "Thank you, Lai, that will be all."

The butler bowed before exiting, and closing the door behind him. The group was silent for several seconds, until the man standing above the panther said, "He's gone."

As soon as the words left his mouth the wolf pup left the safety of the panther's paws and darted over to the group. Chazz bent down and swooped the pup up into his arms. "Look at you," he said, smiling. "Happy birthday, sis."

Jaden looked at him in confusion, "Sis?"

Chazz turned around, "Yeah, she's my little sister, Kimi. Perhaps we should do some introductions."

"That might be a good thing," said the blonde on the couch next to Kaiba. "But first," he got up and walked over to Zane. Putting the tips of his fingers on Bastion's forehead he said, "Lay him down there," he pointed over to the empty love seat.

Zane obeyed, and the blonde gave the Ra a quick examination, before standing back up, his hands on his hips in what seemed to be frustration.

"So?" Kaiba asked.

The blonde turned to him and shook his head, "There isn't anything wrong with him as far as I can tell, at least not physically."

"And mentally?" Kaiba prompted.

"Mentally there could be a number of things going on." The blonde turned to Zane, "He didn't hit his head or anything did he?" Zane shook his head. "Then maybe he is just really stressed out about something."

"Wow, mom," Chazz said, "Since when are you the doctor."

The blonde man just shrugged in response but Syrus and Jaden blurted out, "_Mother?!_"

**xXXx**

Yeah, I know a few of you might have seen that coming, but for those of you who hadn't already figured it out, Chazz and Aly's mother is in fact, a guy. But who is it?? I know I said last time was you time to guess who their parents were, but I thought this was a good spot to end this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! The next one should be up shortly!

Alphawolf


	10. Explanations and Attacks

Nothing new, enjoy!

**Rose Bud**

**Chapter 10**

**Explanations and Attacks**

"_Mother?!_" All attention turned to the Slifers.

"Yes," said the man in the corner by the panther, "He is the mother of Chazz and Aly. Is that so hard to understand?"

Jaden suddenly grew angry at this guys 'know-it-all' attitude. "Yes it is," he responded, "I mean he's a _guy!_ Guys can't have kids. And who exactly are _you_, anyway?"

The stranger looked first at the man sitting on the love seat, then at Kaiba, then at Aly, as if asking for permission. Not getting any objections he turned back to the Slifer, and said, "My name is Keary Motou. Eldest son of Yami and Yugi Motou, and mate of Alicias Kaiba."

The room went silent, Jaden and Syrus were frozen in shock, and everyone else seemed to be waiting for the info to sink in.

Jaden seemed to snap out of it first, but he just started opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to say something, but nothing came out. And just as he seemed to get his voice back Syrus beat him to it, "_Huh?!_"

Aly chuckled, all attention turned to her. "Why don't we sit down and try to explain, hm? But first, Alexis could you take Bastion to Zane's room and let Yugi know that we're all here? I think he'd like to know what's going on."

Alexis nodded and picked Bastion up, startling Jaden and Syrus, she was a lot stronger than they had thought. But as she was heading toward one of the two doors a voice interrupted, "Yugi isn't here." All attention turned to the Yugi-look-a-like sitting on the love seat. "He went shopping with Silvina, Gavin and Ren. But I'm sure that Hazel would like to know that you're all home."

Alexis nodded before managing to open the door and walking through, with it swinging shut behind her.

After she had gone all was quiet, until Kaiba broke the silence, "Please sit down."

Chazz, who had set the wolf pup on the floor, and Atticus guided the two stunned Slifers to the now empty love seat and stood behind them. Zane took a seat by the Yugi-look-a-like, while Aly went to stand be Keary, the boy wrapping an arm around her waist. The blonde man took a seat, at Kaiba's urging, on the brunette's lap before allowing the wolf pup to sit on his lap.

The room fell silent again. The blonde man looked at Jaden, who was openly staring at him. Chuckling, the blonde spoke, "You have many questions, young one. But they cannot be heard unless you speak up."

"Who..." Jaden trailed off.

"Am I?" He asked. Jaden nodded. "My name is Joey Wheeler, mate to Seto Kaiba, and mother of Chazz, Alicias, and Kimi Kaiba." Jaden then looked at the other stranger next to Zane. "That is Yami Motou, the once great pharaoh of Egypt, mate of Yugi Motou and father of Keary, Hazel, Silvina, Gavin, and Ren Motou." Yami nodded to them, and they nodded in return, feeling as of it was the proper thing to do. "But you have other questions, so speak."

This time Syrus asked, "Are _all_ of you vampires?"

Joey chuckled, "No, I am not, and neither is Yugi, we are just mated to vampires."

"So," Jaden started turning to Seto, "_You're_ a vampire?" Seto nodded. Jaden looked behind him at Chazz, "He's your father?"

Chazz nodded smiling, "He is, and Joey is my mother."

"But..." Jaden tried to look for the right words, "He's a..._he_!"

Jaden then turned to Yami when he chuckled, "In the world of vampires, young one, it is possible for a male vampire, or a male who is mated to a vampire, to become pregnant. Eventually you two and your friend will find that to be very true."

"_What?!_" They yelled.

Chazz, Atticus and Zane smacked their foreheads. "Yami we haven't told them any of this yet," Chazz moaned.

"Then what have you told them?" Seto asked.

"Well," started Atticus, "We told them that we were vampires and that they were our mates, but I don't think any of that really sunk in."

Joey chuckled while petting the wolf pup, "That's understandable. It took me and Yugi a while to accept it. And even today it's still very surreal." He looked at Seto with half-lidded eyes. "I never thought that my life would end up like this."

Seto smiled, "I'm just glad I got you away from your father."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." He looked at the Slifers who were still very confused. "I'm sorry, I forgot you two are still a little out of the loop."

Jaden just shook his head, "It's okay, but I still have questions." The group looked at him telling him to continue. "Chazz said that the wolf pup," he indicated to said pup, "was his sister. How?"

All attention turned to Aly when she started to chuckle. "Kimi is our sister. You see, our mother, there, is a werewolf, which means that the three of us are part werewolf, and we are able to shape shift when we wish."

"But," said Syrus, "He said that he wasn't..."

"I said I wasn't a vampire, I never said that I wasn't another type of creature," Joey said grinning.

"Kimi is still very young," said Chazz, "She just recently learned how to shift, and she seems to prefer her wolf form over her human form. Aly and I went through a similar phase when we were her age."

"Oh," Jaden said trying to absorb all of this information.

Syrus, finally realizing something, looked up at his brother who had been sitting quietly this whole time, "Zane." His brother looked at him, "If you're a vampire then what about me? And what about Alexis?"

Zane smiled at him as if he had been waiting for him to ask, "The truth is, Sy, that you and I are half brothers." He paused, letting this sink in. "Our father was a pure-blooded vampire, an advisor of Kaiba's and part of his court. His mate, my mother was also pure-blooded, and no, my mother was _not_ a guy," He answered what he knew would be asked. "But my mother had always been very sickly, and after she had me, she had to be put on bed rest for awhile, which turned out to be the rest of her life. While she was still alive, father found it very hard to cope with. He knew that if he lost her, he would lose himself. Luckily for him, mother was able to live long enough to see me turn four, but after that she went downhill again. Father went nuts, I may have been young but I knew, I knew what was happening. He was banned from drinking from mother, so he went out at night to seduce different women before bedding them, and drinking. Your mother was one of these women, the only difference was that she later became pregnant with you. But by that time father, and mother, were both dead, I was being trained to take over the family, and she didn't know what to do. Somehow she found out that I was the son of the man she had been with, she asked me to take you and care for you. Even though I was still very young, only five, I knew what would be happening in the future. I told her to care for you, and then to send you to Duel Academy at all costs. She agreed and this is where it has led us."

Syrus seemed to be absorbing everything, Atticus had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there.

"But what about Alexis?" Jaden asked.

Everyone turned to Atticus, but he stayed silent until Syrus placed a hand over his, letting him know he was okay. "Alexis and I weren't born into a vampire family. Our parents were killed in a fire when I was six, she was four. A vampire by the name of Taryn took us in, and we grew up in his home. He too was part of Kaiba's court, and one of his advisors, which is how all of know each other. I was turned shortly before coming to Duel Academy, it had been my choice. Alexis decided that she would rather stay human, for the time being."

"Speaking of Taryn, that reminds me," attention was switched to Kaiba, "Kai did tell you that the council is coming, did he not?"

"He did," Chazz said, "But we were hoping that you would give us some time to rest, and some time for our mates to adjust."

Kaiba paused thinking, "Agreed. How long do you need?"

The three Obelisks looked at one another, "At least a week," said Chazz.

Kaiba nodded. But before anything else was said, a scream was heard from where Alexis had exited not long ago.

"That sounded like Bastion," said Jaden. Zane was the first one up and at the door, everyone trying to keep up as he ran down the hall. Jaden who was running next to Chazz but behind Aly and Keary noticed the panther running with them. He looked at Chazz curiously, but the Obelisk just looked at him saying 'not-now.'

They soon reached the door from which the scream had come. Alexis was standing outside, banging on the door and trying to open it. There was a girl of ten standing next to her. The girl had shoulder-length black hair with blonde and purple strands throughout it. When they reached the two Alexis turned to them saying, "I don't know what's wrong, I left him for a couple minutes to get Hazel, and when I came back the door was closed and locked. There's someone in there with him!"

Zane looked furious. He tried to run down the door, but it had no effect. They could hear chuckling on the other side of the door, as well as what sounded like whimpering. "Sorry Zaney," said a voice on the other side, one that wasn't Bastion's. "But your new plaything looks _so-o delicious!_ There is just no way I would ever let something as delectable as he be claimed by you."

Zane growled, "Nozomu! Open this door this instant!"

A laugh echoed from the other side, "I don't think so."

The whimpering grew louder, Zane's growl intensified and something began to glow silver under his shirt. The other vampires pushed the two Slifer back and behind them, as if shielding them from something, and shielding them they were. Before either of the Slifers knew what was happening, the silver glow grew in strength obscuring Zane from their view, they heard a roar and a crash as the floor beneath their feet began to shake. When they looked up, Zane was gone, and there was a hole where the door had been. They were about to ask what had happened, when a man was thrown against the wall opposite where the door had been.

The two jumped in shock, and the two Obelisks moved to keep them away. The man stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. He had short deep blue, almost black, hair, and his eyes were a striking gold. Jaden and Syrus marveled at the blue scaley wings sprouting from his back, almost as dark as his hair, and the dark blue scales covering half of his face. The man had a gash across his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His shirt was gone revealing his chest and all the muscles a man could have, as well as a nasty looking scar from his right shoulder to his left hip. There were a couple of cuts about his chest but nothing too serious.

But their attention was turned away when out, into the doorway, stepped Zane, his sapphire scaled wings out and his face also partially covered in sapphire scales. His shirt too was gone, showing that the silver glow had come from a silver tear-shaped stone on a black lanyard, a similar dark blue stone hung from the other's neck. Zane was glowering at the stranger, completely ignoring the others.

"I told you Nozomu," He said in a deep menacing voice, "To never touch what was mine. I thought you learned your lesson the first time when I gave you that scar, but I guess I'll have to teach you again." A sadistic grin spread across his face as he approached the man leaning against the wall.

**xXXx**

OMG. I cannot believe that I just wrote that. I sure am putting them threw a lot aren't I? Well, I know it was a lot, but I hope you guys liked it. I know you guys have been wondering about Alexis and Syrus, well now you know. And what's gonna happen next?? Hm?? You'll have to wait and find out. Please review! I love knowing what you guys think of this.

_**Alphawolf**_


	11. Desperation

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait. My muse had disappeared, and I was stuck in a rut. I've also been working on getting my **Yellow** fic up and running and I will, hopefully, be updating that in the next week or so, although I doubt that that will happen. Okay, enough talk.

**Rose Bud**

**Chapter 11**

**Desperation**

**xXXx**

Jaden and Syrus stood in wonderment and fright as they watched Zane approach the other vampire. He moved like a cat about to pounce on a weaker target. The man against the wall moved to get away, but before he could Zane was in front of him knocking him back into the wall.

Jaden felt Chazz grab his arm before pulling him towards the hole in the wall. As they entered the room Jaden noticed Syrus being pulled in by Atticus, and Aly, Hazel, Alexis, and Joey walking in behind them, the wolf pup still in her mother's arms, the panther following. After they had all entered Atticus and Chazz ran back out into the hall. After they were gone Aly turned, whispered something, and the doors were back in place as if they were never broken.

"Wait! What about them?!" Syrus asked.

"It's okay, they can handle themselves," Joey said, putting Kimi on the floor. "Those guys are not the leaders of the vampires for nothing. Besides, they need to make sure that Zane doesn't kill Nozomu, if only so he can go on trial in front of the court."

"Who was he anyway?" Jaden asked.

"He's nobody. His name means desire, and he always seems to desire whatever Zane has," Alexis said.

"Which means Bastion," Aly finished, looking around the room.

Turning his own attention to the room, Jaden noticed that it was empty. There was no sign of Bastion anywhere. The king sized bed's sheets were strewn about and a few pieces of furniture were knocked over, but there was no Bastion.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Aly bit her bottom lip. "Slav…you can stop hiding him now. Nozomu's not here anymore, Bastion's safe."

There was a pause then a shimmer in a corner by the bed.

"Oh god," Aly said, horror on her face. Similar, more vulgar curses were heard from behind her.

Jaden couldn't believe what he saw, for two reasons. One, in the corner, curled into a fetal position, was Bastion. But what shocked Jaden the most was the fact that there was blood…everywhere in the corner, and the Slifer was suddenly overwhelmed by the stench. Bastion's shirt was nothing but shreds, clinging to his body by oozing blood. Jaden could see gashes all over his friend; gashes that no creature he knew of could conflict.

The second thing was that there was a dragon sitting protectively next to the Ra, although with everything that had been going on today he wasn't totally surprised. The creature's scales were the same sapphire as Zane's, and he wasn't much bigger than a large dog. His wings were tucked up and his tail curled around his clawed feet, his long neck was elegantly curved as his piercing blue eyes watched them.

"Bastion," Aly called as she, Joey, Alexis and Hazel practically ran over to the Ra, Jaden and Syrus too shocked to move. They watched as the four of them knelt beside their friend, gently pushing the dragon out of the way.

"He's unconscious," they heard Aly say.

"His breathing is shallow," Alexis said. "God Nozomu really did a number on him."

Joey stood up, "Alright we have to work fast. Now move him to the bed, but gently, we don't want to make it worse."

The girls listened to his commands, and placed him gently on the bed. After that Joey started making orders, he had Alexis run to the bathroom for hot water and some healing salves. Then he sent Aly to get bandages, and she disappeared and reappeared before they knew it.

As all this commotion was going on around them, the Slifers just stood still. After awhile Jaden realized that he was being watched. He looked down to see Kimi, the panther, and the dragon, Slav, sitting in front of them, watching them. He looked at them curiously, but before he could say anything the doors to the room were slammed open, and the two Slifers turned to see Keary and Chazz dragging a struggling Zane through the door, Atticus closing the door behind them.

"Let me at 'em!" Zane was yelling. "Come on let me kill him! Let go of me and let me at him!"

"Zane!" Chazz yelled back at him, as he and Keary threw him against a wall. "Calm down! Father and Yami took him away, he's not going to do anything more!"

Zane growled, "He touched what was mine, it's my right to kill him!"

"Zane calm down," Aly said, and all attention turned to her. Jaden shivered slightly when Zane's enraged eyes passed over him, but as those eyes fell on Aly, she didn't move at all. "You're correct that it is your right to kill him, but there are more pressing matters at the moment." Her steady gaze never wavered as she waited for Zane to calm down. Soon enough he relaxed, if only slightly, and Aly continued, "Nozomu really did a number on him, Zane. He's lost a lot of blood, his breathing is very shallow, and we are doing all we can for him, but none of it is having any effect."

Aly paused waiting for this to sink in. Zane seemed to be calming down more and more with each passing second. "What are you saying, Aly?" He asked. "Are you saying that he's not going to make it?"

Aly looked at him sadly, "I'm saying that there is a very slim chance."

The room fell silent and all the tension in Zane's body disappeared, his shoulders drooped and his head fell.

"But there is one way," everyone looked up at her words. Aly turned to Zane, "And you know what it is."

There was silence as the Obelisk thought, and then the tension returned. "_No!_" he growled. "I _won't _do that to him!"

Aly sighed, trying to make him see reason, "Zane either you do it or he'll die. If you do it you have the chance to stay with him forever." Zane bowed his head again. "And if you don't his death will eventually lead to yours."

Everyone stayed silent, waiting to see what Zane would do. When the Obelisk started to shake, Slav walked over to him and nudged his hand. Zane looked down at the dragon and when their eyes met, Zane knew what he had to do. "Alright," he said, "I'll do it."

Aly and the others seemed to relax at his words, but Syrus and Jaden looked at each other in confusion. "Do what?" Syrus asked, "What's going on?"

Chazz turned to them, "The only way to save Bastion at this point in time is to change him."

"Change him?" Jaden asked, "You mean into…?"

"Yes, Jaden, a vampire," Chazz said.

Syrus looked over at his brother and looked as if he would say something, but before he could a voice called out weakly, "Zane?"

Immediately everyone's attention was turned to the bed, and Zane practically ran over and gripped the boy's hand. "I'm here Bastion, I'm here." He could feel the Ra's grip trembling, and knew that he didn't have much energy.

"Wha-what's g-going o-on?" He asked shakily. He was cold, so cold, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that Zane's grip on his hand was warm, and reassuring.

Zane's sad face looked back at him, "It's okay, Bastion, everything is gonna be okay."

"Zane…answer me. What's going on? Why do I feel s-so co-cold?" Bastion tried not to stutter, he tried not to shiver, but the cold got the better of him.

Zane looked up at Aly in worry; she sadly returned the look, determination in her eyes. "You know what you have to do," she said before turning and ushering everyone else out of the room.

After the door closed behind them, Zane looked back down at his mate. Bastion looked back at him with trust in his eyes, seeming to somewhat understand what was wrong. "Bas…"

"Shhh," Bastion whispered, reaching a shaking hand up to touch Zane's cheek, to touch the skin where scales had been not too long ago. "Do what you must, Zane, I trust you…I love you."

Zane felt a tear slip down his cheek at the confession, he had been worried that his mate would be afraid of him, but he realized his worrying was all for nothing. Leaning down, Zane whispered against the Ra's lips, "I love you too," before claiming his mate in a searing kiss.

**xXXx**

Well, wasn't that interesting?? I know most of you know what's coming for them and are probably anxious to read what happens between the two, but you'll just have to wait two more chapters. Next chapter will be between Atticus, Chazz and their mates, and questions will be answered, so if any of you have questions, tell me now and maybe I'll answer them next chapter.

Toodles!!

_**Alphawolf**_


End file.
